Pretty Unpretty
by moony2002
Summary: He wanted her to know that she wasn't pretty... she was beautiful. One-shot. my idea on how Born This Way should have been :D


**A/N: hello everyone, sorry I haven't updated my other stories, but I swear this week :) I just watched Born This Way again, and this came up! I didn't really liked this couple but I've turned to like them in the past weeks hahahaha sorry if some quotes are not exactly like in the episode or something! is just my vision on how it could go :) hope you like it - moony!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did, here are some things that would happen.**

* * *

><p>"Alright guys, let's get started" That's how all of this started. Mr. Schue made us practice our dancing, cause apparently, we (meaning Finn) suck. When he pressed play, everyone started dancing. Finn, obviously, made a wrong turn, and hit Rachel, causing her to fall down. I rushed there as fast as I could and both, Puck and Mike got there at the same time.<p>

"Oh my God! Rachel, are you ok?" I asked really worried while Puck and Mike glared at Finn. Finn is like three times her size! That looks like it hurt!

"Um, yeah I think so" she told me putting her hands on her nose. I could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Rach" Finn said dumbly. Well, you should!

"You should asshole! You probably broke her nose!" Puck said getting up and in front of Finn.

"Oh please! She's clearly over reacting" Quinn said rolling her eyes.

"Hey! It was an accident" Finn defended himself. "Maybe it wouldn't have happen if her nose wasn't so big" he muttered, but I heard him. I was going to get up and kick his ass, but Mike beat me to it.

"What did you just say?" he said with clenched teeth and pushing him.

"Guys, guys!" Mr. Schue said getting between them. "Break it off! Rachel, you need to go to the doctor" he told her.

"I'll go with you" I offered.

"Oh, Sam you don't really have to" she said shyly.

"Don't worry Rach, come on" I said helping her up. I saw Puck and Mike smirking at me. I just ignored them and walked outside of the Auditorium with Rachel with them behind me.

On the way to the doctor, Rachel was silent. Which is weird, cause usually, she never shuts up. I turned to look at her every now and then and she was just staring out the window. She looked really sad.

"Hey" I said softly. "Are you ok? Does it hurt a lot?" I asked her. I know it's a stupid question. Obviously it hurts a lot. But I just want her to talk. She just nodded, so I understood she didn't want to talk and I just dropped it. We were waiting for the doctor to tell us if it was broken when she finally talked to me.

"Th-thank you for coming with me Sam" she said looking down.

"Any time Rach" I said smiling. She looked really sad. And I could tell, it wasn't just about her nose. I heard Puck calling her parents but apparently, they couldn't come. How can they not come? Their daughter might have just broken her nose. And she looks really scared.

"Do you think it's broken?" she asked me really worried. I saw her panicking a little so I grabbed her hand.

"I don't know Rach" I told her truthfully. That was a really bad hit. "Hopefully it won't be" I said smiling and rubbing her knuckles with my thumb.

"Well, it's broken" the doctor said walking inside the room again. Thanks dude. Rachel turned to look at me really scared. "And you have a nasal septum deviation" he told Rachel. "Have you ever consider surgery?"

"W-what?" Rachel asked really worried. "Is that really necessary? I mean, I'm only sixteen" she told him.

"Yeah, that's when I operated my daughters' nose" he told her casually. "It's a great opportunity to get a little job done" he told her. Wait, is he saying what I think he's saying?

"I-I like my nose the way it is" Rachel told him. "And, as a future artist, I can't do anything that would put my voice in risk" she explained to him.

"Oh, this would not affect your voice" he told her. "That's a myth. In fact, it might even help you" he told her. "And if you're planning on being an actress, I suggest you do anything you can to help your image" he told her as if it was nothing. What the hell is he talking about? Rachel is beautiful just how she is!

"What about Barbra?" she challenged him.

"She's one in a million honey" the doctor told him. I really want to punch this guy. "Look, just think about it ok? Here's my card" he said handing her his card and walking out of the room. What an asshole. I turned to look at Rachel who was looking at the card.

"You're not actually thinking of it right?" I asked a little worried.

"I-I don't know" she told me.

"Rach, that guy only said that so he could operate you and make money!" I told her.

"B-but he said my voice-"

"You're voice is beautiful Rach" I cut her off. "You don't need this" I told her. She's just perfect as she is. She was just silent. "Come on, I'll take you home" I told her.

The next day, while we were in Glee, I could not stop looking at Rachel. She looked so sad. She had a huge bruise on her nose. I just want to kill Finn! It didn't even look like he's sorry. After practice was over, Rachel stood up in the middle of the room, telling everyone what the doctor had told her.

"What?" Puck was the first one to protest. "You're getting a nose job?"

"No, a procedure for my nasal septum deviation" she told him.

"So a nose job" Artie stated.

"You're not gonna do it, right?" Puck said getting a little mad.

"Yeah, Rachel you don't need that" Mike told her.

"Look, the doctor said it might even improve my voice and maybe it could help for Nationals-"

"Rachel, your voice is great as it is" Mr. Schue told her.

"Oh, come on! Big schnauze should totally get a nose job" Santana said from the back of the room. Everyone turned to look at her. Classic bitch. "I mean you guys are all being big hypocrites, I bet Sam has thought more than once about operating his trouty mouth and Artie would like to remove his legs because well, he doesn't use them anymore-"

"Why do you always have to be such a bitch?" I cut her off.

"My point is, all of us have something we'd like to change about ourselves, so man-hands should just go on and do it already" she finished.

"I happen to like the way I look" Tina said.

"Oh right, is that why you wore blue contacts today Tina?" Mike asked her.

"Look, I'm not really sure of what I'm going to do yet" Rachel told us. "I just wanted to let you know and well, to have your support" she told us.

* * *

><p>That led to Mr. Schue to come up with this assignment all about acceptance and we're supposed to sing a song on how we feel about ourselves. And that leads us to today. Rachel said she had her song ready and for some reason, Quinn is singing with her. I just sat in the front row hoping it was something about how beautiful she is. But the song she started singing made my heart ache.<p>

[_Rachel_, Quinn, **Both**]

I wish I could tie you up in my shoes

Make you feel unpretty too 

I was told I was beautiful 

But what does that mean to you

Look into the mirror who's inside there 

The one with the long hair 

Same old me again today

_My outsides are cool _

_My insides are blue _

_Every time I think I'm through _

_It's because of you _

_I've tried different ways _

_But it's all the same_

_At the end of the day _

_I have myself to blame_

_I'm just trippin'_

**You can buy your hair if it won't grow**

You can fix your nose if he says so

**You can buy all the make up **

**That M.A.C. can make**

**But if you can't look inside you**

Find out who am I to

**Be in a position to make me feel so**

_Damn unpretty_

I feel pretty

_Oh so pretty_

I feel **pretty and witty and bright**

[I cannot believe Rachel is singing this song. How could she think she's not pretty? She's more than pretty. She's beautiful! How can she not know that? I saw her eyes watering when she looked at Finn, Quinn and Santana while she sang the next part.]

_Never insecure until I met you _

_Now I'm being stupid_

_I used to be so cute to me_

**Just a little bit skinny**

Why do I look to all these things

**To keep you happy**

_Maybe get rid of you _

_And then I'll get back to me, hey_

[Of course, those three people are the ones that torn Rachel's self esteem the most. Quinn and Santana are always making jokes about Rachel's looks and Finn is just an ass! I bet he never told her how beautiful she is. And he's just being a plain ass about breaking her nose. I have to do something to make Rachel believe how beautiful she is.]

My outsides look cool 

My insides are blue

Every time I think I'm through 

It's because of you

_I've tried different ways _

_But it's all the same_

_At the end of the day_

_I have myself to blame_

_Keep on trippin'_

**You can buy your hair if it won't grow**

You can fix your nose if he says so

**You can buy all the make up **

**That M.A.C. can make**

**But if you can't look inside you**

Find out who am I to

**Be in a position to make me feel so**

_Damn unpretty_

I feel pretty

_Oh so pretty_

I feel **pretty and witty and bright**

And I pity

_Any girl who isn't me tonight_

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

_Tonight_

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

_Tonight_

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

_Tonight_

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

[I saw a few tears rolling down Rachel's cheeks. She was looking at Quinn with this sad face. How can someone so beautiful not know it? She's the most beautiful girl in this school. And in the whole wide world! She _should_ pity any girl who isn't her.]

_I feel pretty_

You can buy your hair if it won't grow

_Oh, so pretty_

You can fix your nose if he says so

_I feel pretty and witty and bright_

You can buy all the make up 

That M.A.C. can make, but if…

…**you can't look inside you**

Find out who am I to

**Be in a position to make me feel so**

_Damn unpretty_

I feel pretty

**But unpretty**

When the song ended, everyone started cheering for them and Rachel said she had an announcement to make. I thought she was going to tell us that she wasn't gonna go on with the whole nose job thing but again, I was wrong. I found out that Rachel really asked Quinn to go with her to the doctor cause she wants to get _her_ nose! Quinn's nose! I cannot believe this. I can't believe that she would actually listen to Quinn and Santana mocking her about her nose. At least I know, that Puck and Mike feel the same way about it and they can help me convince her not to do it. Everyone is saying they're opinions but I'm not really listening to anyone. I'm just looking at Rachel. She looks so sad. Not just about the whole nose job thing. It looks like she believes she's been unpretty her whole life and this was just the tip of the iceberg. Like they actually won. She actually believes them and wants to be pretty when she's already beautiful!

"Rachel, this is just stupid!" I said without really thinking. "You're beautiful!" I yelled. Everyone turned to look at me and stopped talking. Rachel was looking at me with the most shocked look in her eyes. Quinn was glaring at me for some reason. I didn't care. I had to make her know that she's beautiful.

At that moment, the bell rang and everyone started to empty the Choir Room. Rachel sat on the piano bench. Mike and Puck were the last ones to leave, but they turned to look at me and smirked at me. Ok, fine so they know I've liked Rachel ever since I started in this school. But she was with Finn. And then, when she broke up with him, I was with Quinn and then somehow I ended up with Santana, but she was just really like rebound, Rachel would never be a rebound. Plus, I thought someone like her would never be with someone like me. But now, I guess I just have to go for it.

"You're gonna be late for class" she whispered to me.

"I don't care" I said sitting next to her. She looked away. "Rach, look at me" I said softly. She looked up at me, and I saw the bruise on her nose. I want to kill Finn. She let a few tears roll down her cheek and I wiped them away with my thumbs. "What's wrong baby?"

"I just, I don't know what to do" she said crying a little harder. "I just" she continued. "I never thought that I needed to change, but I don't know, people say it all the time and maybe I do-"

"You don't Rach" I told her softly. "You're beautiful, just the way you are" I told her. "Why can't you see that?"

"It's not easy when you're around Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce" she told me.

"Rachel, you can't compare to them. You shouldn't compare yourself to anyone!"

"Why? So I'd feel better about myself?" she asked me.

"No! Cause no one can compare to you! You're one in a million! You're so beautiful Rachel and you have no idea how sad it makes me that you can't see that" I told her. She looked at me with watered eyes. "You don't need this Rachel. You're perfect just like you are. Your voice is also perfect just as it is" I tried my best to convince her. "Look, I have to go cause I have a test, but please just don't make a decision yet?" I asked her and she nodded. I got up and walked out but when I was at the door I heard her.

"Hey Sam" I turned to look at her. "Thank you" she said softly.

"Any time Rach" I said walking out.

* * *

><p>After my talk with Rachel, Mike and Puck tried to talk to her too. We were desperate so we turned to someone who could make her listen more than us. Kurt.<p>

"…And now, she thinks she has to get a nose job" Mike finished the story.

"But that's just stupid" Kurt told us.

"That's what we think but she won't listen to us" I told him.

"We need your help Hummel! You know her better than us! Maybe she'd listen to you" Puck told him.

"Well, you've come to the right man" he told us. "Here's what we're gonna do" he said telling us the whole plan.

Puck got her to come to the mall. Hopefully, Kurt's plan will work out.

"Why did you bring me here? Is there a sale at Claire's?" I heard her ask Puck.

"Look, we just want you to come to your senses!" Puck told her as they walked towards us. "Now, you won't listen to me, you won't listen to Mike, you won't listen to Sam…"

"So, you might listen to Barbra Streisand" Kurt finished for him.

"What? She's here?" Rachel said excited.

"No. This is a mall in Ohio" Kurt told her. "I'll take it from here gentlemen" he told us and we went to get ready while he talked to her. When he gave us the sign, Puck pressed play and we start dancing Duck Sauce's Barbra Streisand. For the first time in days, I saw Rachel smile. I saw her laugh. She looked even more beautiful. When we were done, she hugged Kurt, then Mike, then Puck and then me.

"Thank you guys" she said softly.

"You're welcome midget" Puck said messing her hair a little bit and then we went to eat.

"Do you need a ride home?" I asked Rachel when we were done.

"Sure" she said smiling at me. She looked happier than the past days, but I still didn't know exactly what she was thinking and that scared me a little.

"So, do you know what you're gonna do?" I asked her. I just have to know.

"I still don't know" she said looking outside the window.

"Rachel! How can you not know?" I said getting a little upset. What more can we do so she won't go through with this?

"It's just not that easy Sam-"

"What's not easy Rach? We've been trying to make you open your eyes" I told her. I didn't mean to sound angry, but I just felt frustrated. "Rachel, you don't need this! That was just one stupid doctor's opinion! Kurt told you! I mean what about Barbra Streisand?"

"But she's like one in a billion" she told me frustrated.

"Well, so are you" I basically yelled at her as I pulled over in front of her house. She looked at me with sad eyes. "Why won't you believe me? Why won't you believe us?"

"I don't know Sam! Maybe because for the past years everyone's been telling me opposite of what you're telling me! I'm sorry if I don't believe one person that decided to disagree with everyone else!" she said opening the door and running inside her house.

I felt like shit. People have been putting her down her whole life. I have to make her see what I see when I look at her. I drove home, thinking of something that I could do. After dinner, I realized it. I grabbed my guitar, got in my car and drove to Rachel's. I saw the light on her window on, so I decided to climb the tree outside her bedroom with my guitar on my back and knocked on her window. When she saw me, she opened it so I could get in.

"Sam? What are you doing here?" she asked me really confused. "My dads are asleep! If they hear you they'll freak out!"

"I just need _you_ to hear me" I told her. "Please?" I said making the best puppy eyes I could. She looked at her door and then back at me.

"Ok" she told me.

"Look, I'm just sorry for snapping at you that way" I told her. "Rach, I just want you to see what I see when I look at you!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Look, I need you to listen to something" I said while she sat on her bed. I started playing but then I stopped. "Um, I just want you to know that if you say I sang Backstreet Boys, I'll probably deny it, but I would never deny what this song says about you" I told her and she looked at me with the most confused look ever but nodded. I just started playing again.

_You don't run with the crowd _

_You go your own way _

_You don't play after dark _

_You light up my day _

_Got your own kind of style _

_That sets you apart _

_Baby that's why you captured my heart _

_I know sometimes you feel _

_Like you don't fit in _

_And this world doesn't know _

_What you have within _

_When I look at you _

_I see something rare _

_A rose that can grow anywhere_

_And there's no one I know that can compare_

_What makes you different makes you beautiful _

_What's there inside you _

_Shines through to me _

_In your eyes I see all the love I'll ever need _

_What makes you different makes you beautiful to me_

[As I was singing the song, I could see Rachel's eyes water. But this time it was different. She didn't seem sad. I felt like I was finally getting through to her and maybe she was believing me.]

_You got something so real _

_You touched me so deep _

_See, material things don't matter to me _

_So come as you are, you got nothing to prove _

_You won me with all that you do _

_And I wanna take this chance to say to you_

_What makes you different makes you beautiful _

_What's there inside you _

_Shines through to me _

_In your eyes I see all the love I'll ever need _

_What makes you different _

_Makes you beautiful..._

[A few tears ran down Rachel's cheeks but she was smiling. She was actually smiling. I smiled back at her and finished the song.]

_You don't know how you touched my life _

_Oh in so many ways I just can't describe _

_You taught me what love is supposed to be _

_It's all the little things that make you beautiful to me _

_So beautiful..._

_What makes you different makes you beautiful _

_What's there inside you _

_Shines through to me _

_In your eyes I see all the love I'll ever need _

_What makes you different makes you beautiful to me_

_Everything in you is beautiful _

_Love you give shines right to me _

_Everything in you is beautiful _

_Beautiful to me _

_To me..._

When I finished the song, I sat next to her on her bed. She looked up at me, still tears rolling down her cheeks. I put my guitar on the ground and wiped her tears away with my thumb.

"Do you really mean that?" she asked me.

"Every word" I said putting her hair behind her ear. "You're beautiful Rachel. I've always thought you were beautiful. The people that tell you otherwise are just too blind or too jealous to see it" I told her.

"B-but you dated Quinn and Santana-"

"I dated Quinn because you were dating Finn. You were out of my reach and I thought it would stay like that forever. And then, I dated Santana cause she wanted to get back at Quinn and I was stupid enough to go along with it" I continued. "And I never thought that someone like you would be with someone like me" I finished.

"Why?" she asked me really confused.

"I've told you" I said with a little chuckle. "Because you're so beautiful" I said kissing her cheek. "I wouldn't change one single thing about you" I whispered to her. "And you shouldn't change it either" and then, I placed my hand on her cheek and I pulled her softly to me crashing my lips against hers. I pulled away after awhile because I needed air, but if I had to choose, I'd rather kiss Rachel.

"You really meant everything?" she asked me smiling.

"I did" I told her kissing her forehead. "I um, I hate to say this, but I have to go or my mom will kill me" I told her and she laughed a little. "But I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah" she told me with the biggest smile I've seen in days. I kissed her once more and then, I went home.

The next day, I entered school feeling happy. I never felt this happy walking in school when I was with Quinn or Santana. I made my way to the Auditorium and I saw everyone, except Santana, Mr. Schue and Rachel were there. We were all talking about out t-shirts when Mr. Schue came in.

"Alright guys" he said excited. "I just wanted to tell you guys that I'm really proud of all of you" he told us. "And, also, I would like to show you my t-shirt" he said laughing. "Ok, this is something that's been hunting me my whole life, so… drum roll Finn" he said turning around. Finn played the drums and then, he opened his sweater and revealed the words 'Butt Chin' printed on his shirt and we all laughed.

"I like your chin Mr. Schue" Mercedes told him.

"Ok, um is everyone here?" he asked us.

"Not everyone" Rachel said walking in the Auditorium. "Sorry I'm late I just had to go to the doctor" she told us. What? I thought she had finally got it. Puck, Mike and Kurt looked as upset as I was. "and I cancelled my appointment" she told us laughing and we all cheered a little for her. She walked upstage and went over to me. "And I just wanted to thank all of you for making me see that I really didn't need it and I'm fine, just the way I am" she said smiling at me.

"You scared me" I told her smiling and I leaned down to kiss her. I heard the girls, except Quinn, cheering for us and Mike and Puck wolf-whistling.

"About time" Kurt said all of the sudden while I put my arm around Rachel.

"Ok, now that we're all here-" Mr. Schue continued.

"Wait, where is Santana?" Artie asked.

"Probably making out with Karofsky" I said. "He can have her for all I care" I said smiling down at Rachel and kissing her again.

"Alright guys, let's go" Mr. Schue said excited. The song started with Kurt talking and then with Tina singing. Rachel couldn't dance that much because her nose was still healing, so I stayed near her to make sure Finn wouldn't to anything stupid again. Everyone took of their sweaters revealing their t-shirts and I saw that Rachel's said nose. After we finished, she walked over to me.

"I like your Trouty Mouth" she said looking at my t-shirt.

"Yeah?" I said smiling and she nodded. "I like your nose" I told her kissing her once more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so? let me know what you think :)**


End file.
